


glory oh glory

by gara-hime (JujuBardie)



Category: Jrock, Merry (Band), Music RPF, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Crack Relationships, Crossdressing, Deepthroating, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Prostitution, Glory Hole, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Third Person Omniscient, Public Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, The Author Regrets Nothing, Visual Kei, pure fucking crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JujuBardie/pseuds/gara-hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gara the hooker serves today's customer. But the identity of the person who comes out of that stall may shock him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	glory oh glory

**Author's Note:**

> for @metallikita666 from Tumblr ♥ had a lot of fun writing this one. I'm thinking it's gonna be part of an alternate universe series that I'll start soon, where Gara is forced into prostitution.
> 
> My first published jrawk fic (out of the fuckton of others that are in my drafts) ;w; Please enjoy~

God…that dreaded restroom smell came back to his nostrils once more…besides making his face cringe, it brought back not so lovely memories of the man that he love— _no_.

There was no time for that. He had to do what he was told.

Barely being able to walk in those new high-heeled laced-up leather boots that Kiyoharu picked out for him to wear, Gara stumbled upon a stall where he would have to wait for his latest customer, who required this setting. Whoever it was, he had such horrible taste…Why do these men always pick the shadiest and dirtiest of places to have sex at? He didn’t have to figure that out, it was obvious enough, but it still left him disgusted. He was just relieved that he had made it after what felt like a thousand miles walking from the apartment building, all the way to the country side of town.

He felt a chill in the room, combined with the cold weather outside, brush against his frail skin. Now that he thought about it, it was rather a fitting place for him, the person that he was now; a nasty-looking hooker, collapsed on the cold floor of a dirty restroom in an abandoned gas station…he fit the criteria quite well. Under his dark trenchcoat, he wore nothing but a black leather bra, his trusty black corset, thigh-high fishnet leggings, and a skimpy pink pleated mini-skirt, complimented with a small pink bow in his black, ruffled hair, and he didn’t even bother to shower or even fix his makeup from yesterday; the black eyeshadow and black lipstick were still smeared all over his face from the last encounter, and he wanted to wash it off so bad, but…he couldn’t. There was something about it that restricted him from doing it, something that was stopping him from taking care of himself again. And it wasn’t those buffoons either, always yelling commands at him and forcing him into places where he didn’t want to be. No…they would let him have _some_ sort of freedom to where he could take care of himself - it was His doing after all - but he chose not to.

 _What was taking him so long?_ He didn’t know it, but it had already been 15 minutes or so, and he was about to fall asleep right there, his head resting on the toilet seat. He could get a crick on his neck from that. The only thing that was keeping him awake was the cold air, and his small body continued to shiver under the trenchcoat, which he used as a blanket. His aching feet were also falling asleep from him refusing to move any more in those damned heels. If he waited any longer, he would have to….no, he couldn’t afford to do that right at this minute. Too much confusion. Too much chaos. Too cold, too late at night.

Just as he was about to doze off, he was finally interrupted by the bell on the front door and he heard someone else’s footsteps entering the gas station. Maybe it was one of those burglars or vandalizers that frequented the place. Hopefully, it was the customer himself, but he highly doubted it. Despite that, he raised up and faced the stall wall, where there was a hole, right in front of his mouth. Just the right spot. Other than a slight readjustment, he didn’t have to move his legs.

Finally, a man came in to the restroom, and Gara stiffened as he saw the source of those footsteps. From under the stall, he saw a pair of tall, black boots, that shined in the darkness, enter the stall next to his, and at the next moment, those same boots were right in front of him, so close that he could touch them. The next thing he heard was the man unzipping his pants and pulling them down, covering up the boots all together.

Of course, it was the customer, who was 15 minutes late for his appointment. Since the hole was so low down, probably done by a man of smaller stature, he had to bend down a bit in order to actually get to it. Soon, the head of a dick kissed Gara’s lips, and without thinking, a gasp escaped from him, caught in surprise over something that should’ve been expected. Gladly, he took the dick in his hands and sucked away, licking and savoring the shaft as if it was today’s meal, as if he hadn’t ate in days. Oh, it was so big, bigger than what he was used to. Sure he dreaded what he did, but Gara always had a little trick that he followed to keep him sane while doing his job; imagine that it was Him that he was tasting, imagine His part being inside him…he didn’t want to name Him, but he sure did love to picture himself being with…Him. It was a lot easier at this moment, as the stall wall shielded the other’s identity, and all that was seen was his dick through the hole and his boots and pants below.

All that could be heard was Gara’s sloppy slurps and moans that echoed throughout the dark gas station as there was no door in the restroom. Soon, he heard his customer’s satisfaction, and oh, how he wished he could just engulf it down in his throat if it weren’t for that wall. Despite that barrier, he attempted to do just that, shoving the member straight down his throat, but of course, he ended up choking on that and his own slobber. Gargling, he quickly took it out, a trail of saliva dragging along with him. After spitting out a quick loogie, he immediately put his mouth right back where it was.

“You dirty fucking whore…you just love the taste of cock, don’t you?” the customer finally spoke, his shortness of breath an obvious sign that Gara was doing his job just right. Gara wished he hadn’t heard his voice, for it destroyed the illusion that was going on in his head. However, from his first impression, the patron sounded like a younger man, not much older than he was. He assumed it was just another college jock just having fun, but when he looked down at the other’s boots once more (with the cock still in his mouth), he saw that they weren’t just typical boots. They were almost like his, an expensive type of boot only bought by someone who made pretty good money and made an effort to look fashionable. Then he noticed his red vinyl pants, its brightness standing out in the shadows…not everyone could afford those…

He snapped out of his trance on his own, realizing that his current partner had finally spoken, and was probably waiting for a response. He withdrew his mouth from his cock for a moment.

” _Mmmm_ , yes, your cock tastes so good!” he exclaimed shyly, “It looks so fresh too, unlike anyone else I’ve fucked so far…you must be pretty young…” He kissed the tip before putting it back in his mouth once more.

The man from the other side chuckled. There was a tinge of familiarity from his voice, but Gara shook it off, trying to get back into his fantasy. At this point, he was already so horny from hearing the other’s moans that he felt his own dick lift up his skirt, and he stressed trying to not move his legs to get to a more comfortable position. In one last attempt of stimulation, he spit out the cock again and this time, he pumped at it until it looked like it was ready to burst. Then, in a risky maneuver, he eagerly shoved it down his throat yet again, resulting in the other’s cum flooding down his esophagus, with some coming out of his nostrils. Now choking profusely, he had a hard time taking out the tool for a moment, but with the other’s man’s assistance, the tool was finally retrieved from the hole, the drips of semen now hitting the floor and part of the man’s pants.

Gara was then struck by a coughing fit, coughing up remnants of the ejaculation onto the floor and then on the toilet seat, just in case he had to vomit. During this episode, he made one last attempt to satisfy himself by stroking his own meat until he too, would climax. Truly, he felt bliss this time, unlike any other encounter he had in the past…something about this truly made him feel more lighter, more brighter, more…happy. He didn’t know what it was, but he was sure that his own mirage finally worked, and he rewarded himself for it. Now with a runny nose, he sniffed up the oozing mixture of semen and snot and wiped part of it off with the sleeve of his trenchcoat.

In the midst of it all, he forgot that he had a customer who was due to pay him back. The man finally pulled up his pants and got out of the stall. He then opened up Gara’s stall, which had been unlocked this whole time, as Gara had already collapsed from exhaustion by the time he got there. With the other’s back turned, the man tapped on his shoulder to get his attention.

”Hey. Don’t get carried away now, baby. Here’s your money; you’ve earned it,” he said cheerfully.

Hearing the sound of his voice, Gara came out of his trance and tiredly turned his head. He was immediately struck by a chill…

“G-Gara…?”

He jolted back, slightly hitting his back on the toilet, his seemingly paralyzed legs now feeling uncomfortably tingly from being dormant for so long. Now suffering from the painful sensation from his legs and also from embarrassment, Gara began to sweat.

That shaggy blonde hair… _that dark lipstick_ …He knew  _exactly_ who this man was. His eyes began to water.

”Gara-san, it’s me, Ruki. Don’t you remember me?”

His lips trembled and he managed to make a small whimper. A tear managed to fall from his eye.

”What’s wrong? What are you doing here? And why are you dressed like this?” the other man whispered softly, his finger gently moving part of Gara’s hair off of his face.

Suddenly, Gara attempted to bolt from him, pushing himself past him, but because of his legs, he was having trouble standing up in order to fucking run out of there.

_These fucking boots!!_

He had no choice but to drag himself hurriedly away from the man. At this point, he didn’t give a damn about the money; he would try to think of an explanation, like being randomly mugged, that was common in this area! He was especially not taking Ruki’s money! Him out of all people…he’d be damned to ever let him see him like this again. At this point, he was sobbing uncontrollably, as Ruki now got a hold of his legs, his aching, tingling legs, sore from those godforsaken boots….!!

_Goddammit…_

”Please let me go!!” Gara cried, as he attempted to shove Ruki away by hitting him, but his efforts miserably failed.

_It fucking hurts so bad!!_

”No, please, just let me help! I’m so sorry! I had no idea it was you!” Ruki replied, now pulling him towards him, his hand just short of touching Gara’s ass.

Shame burned at his face, and he resorted to crawling out of his hold as fast as he could. Without thinking, he screamed, hoping that there would be some kind of miracle for once in his life.

“ _Please!!!_ Somebody help me!!” He sounded like a scared child, his voice cracking and feeling as if his world was falling apart all around him.

Ruki had his arms wrapped around the other’s legs, to the point where his leggings were being pulled down. “No, I’m not gonna let you leave, not like this!!”

And with that, Gara’s legs slowly regained feeling once more, and as he rejoiced in his head, he kicked Ruki in the face with the heel of the boot. The impact knocked him off of him, and he was left slightly unconcious, and with a broken nose. He then raised himself up, painstakingly so as his legs were still a bit wobbly, and in a state of panic, he turned to take the money that Ruki had dropped on the floor. Then, he finally withdrew his feet from the boots, hellbent on them not getting in the way of his escape, and quickly fetched his trenchcoat. Wrapping himself in the coat and shoving the money in his bra, he quickly ran out as best as he could, holding the boots on one arm, so as to not disappoint Kiyoharu.

* * *

Only a few minutes after Gara had left, Ruki finally woke up. Blood had leaked from his nose onto the floor, and there were some specs on his hand. He held his nose, groaning from the pain, as he looked around to see where he was at. He hissed as he got back up, and questioned his original intentions as he slowly walked out of the gas station.

_If it was someone else, would that have been any different? Of course…but why him?_


End file.
